El susurro de Thanatos
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Si la "Justicia" era capaz de dejar a un sujeto como ese en libertad, entonces no había verdadera justicia en el mundo. Y cuando ese individuo aparece ante ti en mitad de la noche... Se presenta la oportunidad perfecta para que una voz susurre a tu oído.


Un solo fic de él en español y tres en inglés. Muy mal, tenía que hacer algo al respecto y tras pasar todo el día pensando y empezar el fic tres veces, ha salido esto. Estoy bastante contento la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**El susurro de Thanatos**

**·**

-No puedo creer que lo declarasen inocente –dijo un hombre negando con la cabeza, visiblemente consternado. Podía entenderlo perfectamente, se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Ese abogado se cameló al juez desde el primer segundo –alegó su acompañante, con acritud. Era obvio que el veredicto tampoco había sido plato de su gusto.

Yuri Petrov ya imaginaba las noticias de aquella noche, anunciando a bombo y platillo la absolución de Andrew Copton. Y la sensación de injusticia se expandiría por la ciudad pero, ¿quién iba a poder hacer algo cuando había sido absuelto por un juez?

-Las pruebas en su contra eran aplastantes.

-Lo sé… Y a pesar de todo está libre.

Tampoco era muy difícil conseguir la absolución con aquel juez. Yuri siempre había pensado que a su colega le faltaban dos o tres luces, como mínimo. Estaba totalmente ciego. O, quizá, buscaba boicotear el sistema deliberadamente. Se preguntaba seriamente que hacía donde estaba cuando era tan inepto en sus decisiones. Él nunca dejaría libre a un criminal que, tan evidentemente, era culpable del asesinado de tres mujeres en los últimos dos meses.

-Después de todo lo que costó capturarlo –se lamentaba el primer hombre, apretando un poco los puños.

-Fue una retransmisión angustiosa. Por un momento creí que no lo conseguían –convino el otro. Los dos comenzaron a hablar del arresto de Copton, a manos de Sky High después de dos encontronazos previos con el criminal en el que logró eludir a los héroes… Él también había dudado por un momento que lo consiguiesen.

Y ahora era para nada.

Salió de la sala de juzgados, alejándose de los dos hombres que habían ido a ver el juicio, junto con tanta otra gente tan solo por la fama de Copton.

**···**

La noticia ocupaba, como ya se esperaba, la cabecera del telediario mientras tomaba un té en el _Hero's Bar_. Sus ojos pálidos observaban con atención a la presentadora mientras daba la noticia con aspecto serio. La gran mayoría del bar estaba atenta a la pantalla, con rostros igualmente lúgubres.

-¿Y a eso le llaman Justicia? –escupió uno de los clientes.

-Deberían haberlo condenado a muerte, ¡como él hizo con esas mujeres! –lo corroboró otro, alzando su bebida, lanzando un abucheo hacia la pantalla.

Automáticamente todo el bar se llenó de comentarios y abucheos y Yuri se volvió hacia su té de nuevo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Esa era la imagen de ineptitud que daban, gracias a ese inútil. ¿Quién iba a creer en una Justicia que tan fácil de engañar era?

_Patético_, pensó para sí mismo, viendo su propio reflejo en el líquido de color ámbar oscuro. La taza desprendía un suave y agradable olor a menta y dulce.

Revolvió la taza con la cucharilla con lentitud, pensando en aquello.

El barullo en el bar amenazaba con darle dolor de cabeza de modo que acabó su té en pocos minutos, lamentando no poder disfrutarlo mejor pero estar ahí aumentaba la acritud del día. Pagó saliendo al exterior, notando el frescor de la noche. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, avanzando por la acera. Su coche quedaba cerca de allí cuando escuchó un ruido a un lado, en un callejón. Se giró con cierta curiosidad, escrutando en la oscuridad, atento a lo que hubiese producido el ruido.

-¡Ahahaha! ¡Son todos tan idiotas! –se reía a todo volumen al fondo del callejón una voz que le resultaba perfectamente familiar.

Yuri Petrov se detuvo.

¿Podía ser…? Avanzó con lentitud hacia el final del callejón, donde dos sombras cobraban sentido. Una muchacha se retorcía contra la pared mientras una figura alta le sujetaba las muñecas contra esta, sonriendo macabramente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un asesino! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

No necesitó en absoluto ver el pelo rapado o la nariz un tanto demasiado larga, ni la cicatriz que lucía en la base de la mandíbula bajo la oreja. La voz había sido más que suficiente, una voz que seguía riéndose cruelmente de aquella pobre chica mientras se burlaba de una ciudad que, aun sabiendo su naturaleza, le había dejado andar de nuevo libre por las calles para que repitiese los crímenes que lo habían llevado a juicio aquel mismo día.

-No creas que vas a gritar, si gritas será por lo que yo te haga, monad…

-Una curiosa forma de celebrar su absolución, señor Copton –dijo con una suavidad indebida cinco metros a la izquierda de la "pareja".

De inmediato la mujer giró la cabeza hacia él.

-¡Por favor…! –gritó pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cortadas por la bofetada que le largó en plena cara Copton.

Eso hizo que frunciese más el ceño.

-¡Cállate, puta! –le espetó el hombre girándose al del pelo más gris-. ¿Quién coño eres tú? –escupió con desagrado-. Espera, estabas en el juicio de hoy.

-Así es –respondió Yuri, deteniéndose a tres metros de ellos. La mujer había caído al suelo, frotándose la mejilla, con un hilo de sangre cayéndole por la boca y temblando agazapada, con los ojos muy abiertos-. Sé lo que has hecho.

El otro se carcajeó de nuevo.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo que he hecho? ¡Yo no he hecho nada, el juez lo ha dicho! –se burló Copton con felicidad, abriendo mucho los brazos-. ¡Eso es Justicia!

Yuri sonrió, una sonrisa torcida, socarrona.

-¿Qué pasa, tío? –Copton le miró extrañado. ¿A qué venía esa mueca? Ese tipo no le daba buena espina. Parecía demasiado raro con ese pelo casi blanco largo y ondulado con horquillas a un lado (¿qué hombre en su sano juicio se pone horquillas?) y ese traje tan a juego con su aspecto general.

-Me hace gracia –admitió Yuri volviendo a mirarle fijamente, con la sonrisa aún en la cara.

_No sabía en qué momento había aparecido la idea en su mente._

-¿El qué te hace gracia, gilipollas? –empezaba a molestarle su actitud. Y aquella estúpida seguía lloriqueando en el suelo.

_No sabía en qué momento había tomado la decisión._

-No sabes lo que es la Justicia –dijo con la dulzura del té amargo con miel.

_Pero estaba totalmente seguro. _

-¿De qué mierda hablas? –Copton comenzaba a entender. Retrocedió un paso, dubitativo, sacando la navaja que guardaba en el bolsillo, abriéndola. Era semiautomática.

_Era lo que se debía hacer._

-Yo te mostraré lo que es la verdadera Justicia –le prometió alzando una mano.

Sus dedos se rodearon de azul y verde, al igual que sus ojos, iluminando terriblemente su sonrisa.

-¿Qué mierda vas a…? –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, con la voz aguda, por fin asustado al ver las llamas antinaturales, antes de que estas envolviesen su cuerpo haciéndolo arder mientras gritaba hasta convertirlo en un cadáver sin vida ni instinto de matar.

Cuando las llamas se extinguieron ante los ojos de Lana, ella había dejado de temblar. Ese aura azul blanquecino que rodeaba antes al hombre de pelo claro había desaparecido al igual que las llamas de sus ojos. Le miró aterrada, ¿iba a matarla a ella también? Pero él pareció darse cuenta de su miedo.

-Vuelve a casa –le recomendó Yuri con la misma voz suave.

Lana asintió, nerviosa y frenéticamente, levantándose de forma torpe y rápida, apoyándose en la pared. Para cuando se puso de pie el hombre ya había dado media vuelta, saliendo del callejón.

Y sabía, de igual manera, que debía hacerlo él.

_Nadie más lo haría sino._

_Nadie más podía entenderlo._

_Nadie más podía oírlo._

* * *

><p>P.D.: Me figuro que se ha entendido, o eso pretendía, pero por si acaso puntualizaré que se trataría de la primera vez que se toma la justicia por su mano, exceptuando la vez de su infancia claro.<p> 


End file.
